


the coffin story

by TheElectricOnimator



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Decorating, Gen, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, aaron decorates his coffin, coffins, i don't wanna tag it, i mean disguiser and plaguebearer are implied but, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElectricOnimator/pseuds/TheElectricOnimator
Summary: “What the fuck are you doing?” Miri asked as she approached Aaron with two muffins in her hands.Aaron looked at her, then at the coffin covered in tape, glitter, and black lace beside him, and then back at Miri with the words “What do you think?”(or in which the vampire decorates his coffin after losing a bet)





	the coffin story

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this last night in a tired state of mind. please excuse any plotholes or mistakes.

If Aaron was being honest, he didn’t really care about how his coffin looked. Sure, the aesthetic was a plus, but what really mattered was how comfy it was to sleep in.

 

Then again, that viewpoint was thrown out the window as he looked at the scene in front of him: He was standing in his backyard (which obviously had a canopy because sunburns) with his coffin in front of him, covered in tape, glitter, paint, and glue. There was Marina and the Diamonds playing in the background and three empty cups of iced coffee were strewn about the floor.

 

This is the perfect moment to say (freeze-frame) (record-scratch) “You may be wondering how I got into this situation”

 

Now, while Aaron didn’t want to get into specifics, here is the basic gist of it: he had made a bet with Calpyso over which one could drink more orange juice from a carton in a minute. Fittingly, this godforsakenly stupid bet had godforsakenly stupid consequences, the least being a stomach ache resulting from drinking all of that orange juice.

 

Aaron had lost that bet, and he had to own up to his decisions by decorating his coffin to make it look like something from Hot Topic.

 

So after spending over $120 dollars on paint, glitter, and other such materials, he set to work, and has been working on this project for the entire day, aka  _ 6 fucking hours _ .

 

It was at that moment that his dear friend in solidarity came in. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Miri asked as she approached Aaron with two muffins in her hands.   
  


Aaron looked at her, then at the coffin covered in tape, glitter, and black lace beside him, and then back at Miri with the words, “What do you think I’m doing?”   
  
“Dying from all of those paint fumes, obviously,” The asian girl remarked, handing her friend a muffin before kneeling down to pick up a stray scrap of fake velvet.

 

“I blame your girlfriend. She put me up to this,” the vampire silently whined, dumping the contents of a glitter tube onto the coffin’s door.

 

Miri observed her friend before quickly pulling down her mask and blowing away said glitter.

 

“Miri, what the fuck?!”

 

“I’m a chaotic good, my dude,”

**Author's Note:**

> i sure hope he picks up all of those coffee cups


End file.
